Autopsy specimens were obtained from the nervous system of human patients, some of whom were diagnosed as having Alzheimer's disease, and some of whom served as controls. The specimens were placed in buffered aldehyde fixative as soon after death as possible, and subsequently processed for light and electron microscopy. At present, we have examined the stellate ganglia (part of the autonomic nervous system). Ganglion neurons were found to contain large amounts of lipofuscin granules, some of which were as large as 4 microns in diameter. Lewy bodies were present in one Alzheimer's patient. The Lewy bodies consisted of filament masses, with the filaments arranged in varying directions at the center, and radially at the periphery. None of the filaments seen so far in the stellate ganglia were of the paired helical filament (PHF) type. Ringed inclusions, typical of Neuroaxonal Dystrophy (NAD) were also seen in neuronal somata and cell processes. The preliminary results of this ongoing study indicate that structural features characteristic of Alzheimer's disease may be different in the autonomic nervous system than in the central nervous system.